Fun at Hot Topic
by buttongirl
Summary: yeah it a story about me dragging Gaara and Sasuke to my favorite hot topic store
1. let's go to hot topic

Heidi ho! I'm so sorry people who read my other stories but the llamas in my brain promised me cookies if I did a new story and the little voices said that it was worth it so yeah microwave in my mind presents a _very_ special story called

**Fun in Hot Topic**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto stuff or the company Hot Topic (oh tear) or any of the actual people who work there whom I might add to this fan fiction and all girls who have been to the parkway plaza Hot Topic in California stay away from josh he's mine!

I'msospecialmorespecialthanyouare

Sasuke was walking around konoha and was really bored then he saw Gaara "hello Sasuke" said Gaara and

Sasuke said "hi I'm bored wanna go do something fun?" Gaara replied "lets kill someone" then Sasuke said "um…

how bout we go to Hot Topic?" then a girl with reddish brown shoulder-length hair with bangs over her eyes in tight

pants and a jacket filled with over 200 pins came out of nowhere and said "hells yah! We're going to Hot Topic!

Oh yeah by the way I'm buttons" Gaara and Sasuke just stared at the obviously insane and oh so special girl named

buttons before she dragged them off saying "don't just stand there they might be giving away free 'the black

parade' stickers today" and then they went to the Westfield shopping mall called parkway plaza but little did Gaara

and Sasuke know that there were two others joining them in their merriment in Hot Topic.

I'msospecialmorespecialthanyouare

Yeah that's the new fan fiction it's so short and for those who want to know that's my new line right up there yeah

the special one well that's all I got for now if you want to know who the other people are you might be able to

convince me to tell you now push that button that say review!


	2. the list

Okay I'm sick so I thought I'd update. And no I'm not mentally ill if any of you thought that. Gosh don't be jealous just cuz I'm specialer than you. Oh and a note to spastic basket case …. No this ruined my story why did josh have to get married. Now chapter 2 of…

**Fun at hot topic**

Ilikecheeseilikecheeseilikecheese

Disclaimer: look I don't even know why I'm supposed to do this but I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it and I don't own hot topic (tear) or any of the real life people who work there so get off my back and spastic basket case you back off josh is mine (well now that's he's married he's his starbucks loving wife's ARG!!!)

Ilikecheeseilikecheeseilikecheese

At parkway plaza

"That smell…that smell of kettle corn…it

smells like… retail" said buttons in an oh

so dramatic way. Gaara and Sasuke just

stared at her. Then Sasuke said "she's

right you know" after that comment

Sasuke made, Gaara smacked him upside

the head. Buttons then got out a check

list and looked through her duct tape

purse.

"Okay, sharpie... check, money in

wallet … check, all powerful spork …

check, 7th grade band spring folders for

spring concert…check, okay I'm ready"

said buttons. Sasuke gaped while saying

"Um…how can you fit all that in that

purse?" Buttons then replied "mystery of

the universe!!!!!! Go ask Pluto…. It's

like the most emo planet in the solar

system…and smallest…and farthest

from the sun…and demoted…OMG

SASUKE YOU WOULD GET ALONG

WITH PLUTO!!!!!!" Gaara said after

Buttons short off topic discussion about

Pluto "you are one strange girl" Buttons

replied "why thank you it makes me feel

so special when it comes from a guy who

wears a gourd filled with sand" then they

just stood there for a few seconds until

Buttons screamed "OFF TO HOT

TOPIC!!!!!" then dragging off Sasuke

and Gaara in the backround two people

were seen slowly following them when

the shorter one said "quick lets go this

way we'll beat them to hot topic" the one

with the Ryan Ross hair then replied

"yeah"

Da na na na na na na!!!!!

Ilikecheeseilikecheeseilikecheese

Yeah it took me like forever to write this cu I never have any time I'm always busy it sucks. Yeah push that little button that says review you will press the button don't resist the jedi mind trick!!!!!


End file.
